


The Language Of Flowers

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post;</p><p>Flower shop AU<br/>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Of Flowers

Stiles is by the cash register, neatly trimming a bush into the shape of a star, when the doors to Stilinski Blossoms opens and in storms a very angry, very attractive man. He comes to the register, slamming down a fistful of money. "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?" 

Stiles blinks because he's never had someone want to buy flowers for that reason, or any reason similar. Flowers were to say "I love you,"'or "I'm sorry," or "Get well soon." 

"I'm sorry," the man says, his facial expression softening. He looks at Stiles'name rage, then back at Stiles with eyes the color of freshly cut grass and Stiles shrugs his forgiveness. "It's just that, my sister keeps trying to set me up with people. It's a nice sentiment and all, but if I wanted to date somebody, I think I could find somebody myself."

"I'm sure you could," Stiles agrees, leaning against the counter. "Who wouldn't want to be with someone who's passive-aggressive and bad at communicating with other people?" Stiles says with a grin. 

"Hey, that's not fair-" he starts before he realizes Stiles was joking. "Touché." 

"Peonies." Stiles says, picking up the bush he had been working on and putting it on a table beside others of vary shapes and sizes.

"What?" 

"Peonies are probably the best way to say you hate somebody, without them knowing," Stiles explains, moving over to a table of peonies and lilac. "Or yellow carnations. They symbolize disappointment." 

"I'll take both. And can you write a note?" Stiles nods his head at the request, grabbing a vase and filling it with water, along with the two flowers. "Laura, stay out of my business. Love, Derek."

Derek. Stiles looks at him as he writes, watching how his lips move, how his eyebrows arch, how his eyes twinkle... He sticks the note in the stand and hands the vase to Derek. They both head to the cash register, Stiles behind it as he types in the order. "And what type of flowers would be best to say I'm sorry?"

"Wow, that is passive-aggressive. Saying I'm sorry and I hate you at the same time." Stiles laughs, pointing to a table diagonal from where they're standing. It's filled with different kinds of white flowers. "Lily of the Valley is nice, yellow roses are good too and they smell amazing."

"They're not for my sister," Derek says, biting his lip. Stiles arches an eyebrow. "They're for the cute cashier at the flower shop that I just acted like a total jerk to."

"Oh, then you'd probably want to do red orchids," Stiles says slyly, and Derek nods his approval, although he has no idea what that means, and Stiles doesn't seem to want to explain , either. He'll probably have to google it when he gets home. He watches as Stiles outs them into a vase, arranging it how he likes, and then scribbles a note to out in. "That'll be $25. The orchids are on the house, I'm sure you'll love them." 

Derek slide the money over and takes the two vases with a quick thank you.

When he gets home, he takes out the card that Stiles had written. Red orchids symbolize sexual desire and seduction. Beneath that is his name and number.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests welcome as always (:


End file.
